The Pacifier
by FirefliesGlowInTheDark
Summary: Shane Wolfe brings his adopted daughter, Lacey, on his next mission, babysitting. Can she help her dad with looking after the kids. And when she catches Seth's eye, can she leave for home without hurting his feelings. Seth/OC. T because I'm paranoid, probably not, but ya know! I'll probably put swearing in there subconsciously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hope you like my fanfic. I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Okay, so I'm starting to think this wasn't the best idea.

Maybe I should start with who I am.

My name is Lacey Wolfe. I'm adopted. Not the first thing you tell someone. I can fight, but my dad won't let me. So not fair.

My dad is Shane Wolfe. He adopted me. He's my best friends Uncle, that's how I met him. When my parents died he adopted me because I would have to move away otherwise; but now we practically are family as if we always were.

So he brought me on his next mission. Babysitting. Geez. Best job ever! Not! If they're all younger than me, I swear I'm gonna kill him. I'll have no one to talk to. Plus he just told me we were going on one of his missions; he only told me we were babysitting when we got in the cab.

When the cab pulled up a minute ago the first thing I saw was a million toys scattered across the front lawn. Wow. Just wow. Thanks Dad.

I had grabbed my suitcase and walked to the front door, no problem. Then the sprinklers went off, the exact moment my dad walked through. He did a bunch of turns and got soaked until he got to the door. This earned a laugh from me.

So here I am, having a little girl scream at us, then slam the door in our faces. Rude!

"Way to go Dad!"

"I didn't say anything!"

Just then a woman opened the door. She was in her mid-thirties and had short-ish, light blonde hair. She must be Julie.

"You must be Lieutenant Wolfe, Admiral Blair said you'd be coming." She pulled him into a one armed hug, not able to hug him further because of the boy in her arms. The boy was about three, four, with light brown, or a very dark blonde, hair. "Who are you?" She asks me.

"Lacey!" I smile up at her.

"Well nice to meet you. Come on in, meet the rest of the gang. Come on." She ushered us inside the house, closing the door behind us. "Kids! Get your butts down here and say hello!" She shouted up the stairs.

The little girl, that slammed the door in our faces earlier, slowly stood up from her spot on the stairs. She has dirty blonde hair that goes down past her shoulders.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you. He scares me sometimes too." I smile at her, to which she grins back.

Then two other kids come down the stairs.

"Okay, so you've already met Lulu," She said gesturing to Lulu. "This is Zoe." She said pointing to a girl in a pink top and skirt, with her blonde hair in a ponytail. "Seth," She said, moving her finger at a boy about my age, he had dirty blonde hair, covered by a beanie, and looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else. His eyes lit up at the sight of me and he smiled, I returned his smile and gave him a small wave; which went unnoticed by Dad. "And Peter." She finished, setting the boy in her arms on the floor. "Kids, this is Lieutenant Wolfe and Lacey. They will be staying with you while I'm away."

"Hi!" Lulu and Zoe say simultaneously, Lulu a little more enthusiastic. Seth just stared at the ground with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi!" Dad waved at them, awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I smile brightly, Seth looks up and smiles at me again.

Just then an old woman came into the hall carrying a baby, she had grey-ing hair.

"Oh, and this is Helga and Tyler." She says tapping Tyler's arm gently.

"Ma'am, baby." I suppress a snigger at my dad's last statement.

"That's a pretty dress." Julie comments, though it really isn't.

"Thank you, I have a date with the Butcher tonight, and I want to look nice." Her voice was rough and gravely, as soon as that sentence had come out of her mouth, Tyler threw up all over her.

"Evil little puke machine!" She muttered in another language. I'm not sure which one, I know to many to be sure. I started to laugh and everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, Dad just shook his head.

"Never mind." I waved them off.

"Alright, Seth show Lacey to her room. Shane do whatever."

"Follow me." Seth said, taking my suitcase. Dad seemed a bit hesitant to let me go, but left it.

"You know you don't have to carry that." I told him as we reached the top of the stairs. He just shrugged. It was silent for a few moments before Seth spoke.

"What were you laughing at down stairs?" He asked as he started walking again.

"Oh, Helga said something."

"What'd she say?"

"Evil little puke machine." I stated. He started laughing, me along with him.

"Knock it off!" Zoe yelled up the stairs. Seth rolled his eyes and opened a room.

"What were you smiling at before?" I look at him.

"Oh, nothing."

The room was mainly white. The walls had a thin, white, wooden ledge going round the middle of them. The top half of the walls were white and the bottom half were white with gold patterns on them. There was a large closet on the left wall, which too was white, though it had a mirror on the middle door. The window covered the wall opposite the door, and had white satin curtains. The window was separated into three, and in front of the middle one was a double bed. The sheets, again, were satin, white with gold patterns on them and on either side was a nightstand with a lamp on. On the right wall there was a dresser with a mirror with a stool and a set of drawers, I think you can guess what color they'd be. On the same wall as the door, to he left, was a white desk and a white chair tucked under it.

"Here we are!" He says placing the bag on the floor and jumping on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"What does it look like?" He says his head hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Whatever, but you better move, that is unless you want a suitcase on top of you." I pick up the suitcase and he rolls off the bed.

"Ow!" He groans in pain.

"Your fault." I mutter.

"How? You threatened to put a suitcase on top of me!" He yelled getting up from the floor.

"You rolled off the bed!"

"Shut it!" Zoe yelled.

* * *

We were sat on the bottom step on the front, eating ice cream. Lulu and Peter were running around from the sugar rush they got from the ice cream they just had, and Zoe was running around after them, trying to calm them down. Key word, **TRYING**, yeah, she was failing miserably.

"Your dad's been putting cameras all over the house, what the heck?!" Seth shouted.

"He's weird, I know." I looked over to the street and spotted a car pulling up in front of the house. "Taxi's here!" I yell.

Seth, Zoe, Peter and Lulu stand in a line, Tyler in Julie's arms, Peter holding Seth's hand and my index finger, Helga and Dad stood opposite each other.

"I'm gonna miss you!" She says as she pulls Zoe into a hug. She then bends down to hug Lulu.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Lulu mumbles, Julie kisses her head. "I'll be back in forty-eight hours, okay?" She says as she hugs Seth and kisses his cheek. She hugs Peter who now let go of my hand and has his hand in his mouth. "Love you too." She whispers to him. She then pulls me into a hug and whispers, so only I can hear: "Good luck, take care of them will you." She steps back down the step and turns around. "Oh and kids," She starts as Zoe pops a bubble of her gum. "Remember, whatever Lieutenant Wolfe asks you to do, do it."

"Mom chill, we're gonna be fine." Zoe states with her hand on her hip. Julie kisses Tyler on his temple and follows Dad to the car.

"You okay?" I ask Seth.

"Yeah." He replies. Julie hands Tyler to Helga, who immediately starts crying.

"I take baby." I hear her say. Julie climbs in the car and Dad closes her door. Seth crosses his arms and Peter steps forward a bit. She blows them a kiss and we wave to her, then the car pulls away from the curb. Lulu waves again, then we go back inside, Seth holding Peter's hand again.

* * *

I hear my dad run down the stairs at the sound of Lulu's violent videogame, can't say I wouldn't do the same. Seth is peaking out from behind the wall, Peter is stood in the fish tank with a bowl of cereal throwing it everywhere, I don't even know how he got up there let alone with a bowl of cereal, Helga is making something for Tyler on the stove, which is really unsafe given that she could drop him at any moment, and Zoe, as far as I know, is wandering around the house.

Seth takes my hand and practically drags me upstairs. We go in my room, he sits on my bed and stares at me intently.

"What?"

"Why don't you look anything like your dad?"

"I'm adopted." I pick up a picture that was on my desk and give it to him. "These are my real parents.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That-" He gets cut off by a sieran. We go to my window and see my dad arguing with Zoe.

"DAD!"

"What?!"

"Leave it!"

"Idiot!" Seth muttered.

"Insult my dad again, you won't live to see the moon come up."

"Don't you mean 'to see the SUN come up'?"

"No I mean the moon."

* * *

Seth goes back over to his room before Zoe and Dad come up arguing. I hear a door slam then another one open.

"You too." Dad says. "Lights out."

"Bite me." So I'm guessing that was Seth, then he closes the door.

I change into my pajamas and dive under the covers to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading.**

**~L xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all my followers/favourites, though it's not that many. I honestly thought I was the only one reading the Pacifier stories, guess I was wrong. Sorry it took a while, I wrote half of this at ten at night so sorry if there are mistakes. I re-read the last chapter an realised there were a few mistakes, I will probably correct them. I've checked this five time so hopefully there will be no mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Pacifier, only the things I make up.**

**Reviews:**

**abigleave: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!**

**Lucia123: Glad you like it, I'm updating, here's the next chapter, thank for the review!**

* * *

I wake up to a quite house, seems almost impossible, yet here I am. 5:30, half an hour before my dad will wake me up. I get up and go to the closet. I pick out a pair of very dark navy skinny jeans, a bubblegum pink wool jumper and a pair of bubblegum pink flats. I take my lucky bracelet that my mom gave me off set of draws and go to the bathroom.

I take a quick ten minute shower then get dressed and brush my teeth and hair.

I walk out of the bathroom and go back into my room, closing the door behind me. I fold my pajamas and place them under my pillow. Searching through the draws, to find something to do, I spot my mascara and pink lipgloss and put some on; these are the only make-up that I have. I then get out my sketch book and start finishing off random drawings.

* * *

I hear my dad blow a whistle four times and then a muffled conversation that I can't hear. I take this as my cue to leave.

I walk out just in time to see my dad lift Seth's mattress up, therefore dumping him on the floor. Poor Seth. He used to do that to me all the time; so now I just get up early or, if I'm running late, the whistle will be enough to make me alert.

"Dad!" I exclaim walking into the room.

"What?" He asks; dumbfound. I just roll my eyes at his response and he walks out of the room. I stand there for a minute until I realise he won't get up on a Sunday without being dragged.

"Get up!" I say.

"Hmm?" He mumbles, obviously drifting back into sleep.

"Up sleepyhead!" I say, bending down to where he's lay on the floor.

"Why?" I'm pretty sure that's what he said.

"Because, there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor, besides my dad wouldn't let you, even if it did mean dragging you out."

"F*** him." He mumbles, he's probably put a pillow in front of his face, because that sounds muffled.

"Get up! Or I might have to kiss you."

"Who says I'd mind." He sticks his head out from the mattress.

"So you like me now?" I ask.

"No." He scoffs.

"Good. And it's not the kiss you'd mind, it's my dad punching you in the face you would." I smirk at him as his eyes grow the size of plates. I stand up and he quickly jumps up after me. I walk over to the door and he follows me. I turn around to say bye and, just as I do, he kisses my forehead.

"I wouldn't mind." And, with that, he closes the door in my face.

"Idiot!" I shout through the door, good job there's one there, he'd be dead if there wasn't, at least punched.

I walk down stairs to see Helga making something on the stove, with Tyler in her arms.

"Would you like some help with that?" I ask her.

"No thank you, but you could hold baby." She croakes.

"'Kay." I take Tyler off her, place him onto the counter, climb up onto the counter and pick him up so he's sitting on my lap.

A couple of seconds later Seth comes down the stairs, grinning at me, followed by Zoe.

"Is your dad crazy?" Zoe says, loud enough for me to hear, but not Dad.

"No," I start, then she gives me a worried look. "But he is insane." Seth snorts and Zoe laughs silently.

My dad comes in, while Helga takes Tyler and goes to feed him. I just zone out and stare into space.

I snap out of my trance when I hear chairs moving. I see everyone but Seth line up in front of my dad, Seth goes upstairs. Maybe I should tell him. Nah.

"Tracking devices, never take them off, the panic button is for emergencies only, touch that, you'd better be dying or you are dead." He puts one on Tyler's ankle.

"I'd rather chew off my arm than wear that." Zoe pushes it away from her. "Just because my mom is paranoid, doesn't mean that we have to take orders from you."

"Let me tell you how the chain of command works; I tell you what to do, and you do it, end of chain." He takes Zoe's wrist and puts it on her. "I'm not going to have time to remember all of your names, you'll be red leader," He says pointing to Helga. "Red baby," Tyler. "Red one," Zoe. "Red..." He moves on to Lulu and puts one on her wrist. "Where's the older male? There were five."

"He walks like Dracula, with footsteps silent like death." Helga... Says? In lack of better word.

"He's in his room." Zoe explains. My dad quickly rushes upstairs and I follow. He better not do anything stupid.

"... Red two?" He asks, banging on the door. He steps back and kicks the door down. I see that he hasn't even moved his mattress. I'm starting to think he closed the door in my face this morning so I couldn't kill him, smart move. Maybe I should have told Dad.

"Dad!" The bathroom door opens.

"What have you done?!" Seth yells.

"What? I thought..."

"Is this what your trained to do?"Seth asks holding his hand out. "A 'shock and awe' on my door!"

"I can fix that with a hammer and some nails. It's really easy." I scoff, 'cause half the wood hasn't just come off.

"No it's not! Look! It's broken in half! You can't fix that!" Seth yells, pointing at it.

"If you'd have been wearing this," My dad puts a tracking device around his wrist. "This wouldn't have happened."

"Sorry." I mutter and walk into my room.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I ask Zoe and Seth, watching them coat the top step in oil.

"Shh!" Seth hisses.

"Okay here he comes." Zoe whispers, the run down the stairs and hide behind the couch, Seth dragging me by the wrist.

"Hey," I hear Helga say. "You leave towel on floor in bathroom, I pick up after kids not you; and light a match next time." I hear someone walk away.

Helga screams as she steps forward and tumbles down the stairs, throwing the laundry everywhere. We look at each other and duck down.

We crawl out of the family room; take one look at each other and just burst out laughing.

"That did not go as planned!" Zoe said between laughs.

"Not at all!" Seth says.

* * *

I'm about to go down the stairs when I hear screaming.

Well, there goes that idea. I take a sharp 360 turn and go into the playroom where the others are sat.

"Anyone know what that is?" I ask pointing my thumb over my shoulder to the screaming.

"Not a clue!" Lulu exclaims, shaking her head.

"We thought it would be a smart move not to go down stairs after Helga, especially when she was muttering under her breath and carrying a suitcase." Zoe says as I sit cross-legged in the circle, opposite Peter and Seth.

"She's mad at us for the oil on the top step. We meant it for you dad, but that didn't exactly work." Seth laughed, shaking his head and looking down.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that!" Zoe shrieked, grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be a teddy bear, and throwing it at him.

"No worries guys, I've been wanting to do that to him, but I never had any oil, or stairs for that matter." I giggle.

"I thought he was your dad?" Lulu gasped.

"Yeah well, after how many times flipped my mattress, I got really annoyed." I state.

"Of course you would!" Zoe exclaimed.

"And that is why I get up at 5:30 every morning!"

"How can you do that?!" Seth shouts.

"Even on weekends?" Zoe asks at the same time.

"It's better than getting a whistle blown down your ear every morning." I point to Seth as I say this, then I point to Zoe. "Even on weekends."

"RED LEADER!" We hear my dad shout. "I DEMAND YOU TO COME BACK HERE, THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER! YOU CAN'T LEAVE A MAN BEHIND!" We rush down stairs and into the family room, I place Tyler in his playpen. "RED LEADER! RED LEADER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A DIAPER!" We open the open the curtains as he turns to listen to something the neighbors say, that we can't hear, and then heads for the door.

"Okay everybody listen up," Dad says coming inside. "There's been a change of plans, your mother's not coming home as soon as she expected."

"When is she coming back?" Lulu asks. I sit on the steps as I listen to him.

"Soon." Was all he said, wow Dad, real help. "So now we'll just have some more big fun." This is what he calls fun?

"That's what we've been doing?" Seth asks, sat on the back of the sofa. "Having fun?" See, Seth agrees with me, took the words right out of my mouth.

"But tomorrow's a school day!" Lulu says as Dad picks up Tyler from the playpen.

"I have wrestling practice!" Seth tells him. And then it's all a jumble of words that I don't hear because they're all talking at once. Zoe and Lulu walk up to my dad while Seth picks up Peter then follows suit.

"Woah! Okay, okay! Halt! Halt! We take this hill one inch at a time, only then can we rise to the challenge." Tyler then makes a noise and defiantly needs changing, so I just walk upstairs before he can catch me.

* * *

"Hi!" I hear Lulu say. "Zoe says you look like the hulk, I think you're cute." I put in my earbuds and drown out the rest with music from my old MP3 player.

After a few minutes I figure their conversation should be done and pull out my earphones to hear thumping going down the stairs. I place the MP3 on the bedside table and am about to turn out the light, when I hear a light knocking at the door.

"Come in." I say, not too loudly for Dad to hear.

Seth comes walking in, closes the door quietly and comes and sits next to me under the covers.

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I was bored." He says looking down at his hands.

"My dad will kill you." I lay down and look up at the celling.

"I know, but at least then I get to say I snook into a girls room, even if it is in my own house." He lies down next to me and I roll my eyes.

"You know the only thing stopping him from finding out you're not in bed is a sheet pinned to your door frame, right?" I turn my head to look at him.

"Yeah; so... Do you have a boyfriend?" He ask casually.

"No... Why?"

"Just wondering." I roll my eyes, again.

"I have a best friend, Dad's niece. I knew him from when he'd look after us when I would hand out with Addie. I guess we grew closer when he adopted me, now he just feels like he is my dad." I sigh.

"Go to bed!" I hear Dad shout to us.

" 'Kay Dad!" I go to turn out the light.

"That means you to Seth, back in your own room!" He adds.

"Night Seth." I smile at him as he climbs out of the warmth of my bed, him making up most of it.

"Night LA." He yawns, stretching his arms out.

"LA?" I question.

"Yeah, the first two letter of your name." He walks to the door and gives me a wave before closing it. I shut off the lights and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this one's so long, so yeah... I written longer than this so this is nothing to me. See ya!**

**~L xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I take back everything I said about the last chapter being long, this is long.**

**Disclamer: Don't own the Pacifier, Hollister or converse**

**Shoutouts:**

**Lizzy B: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you think they're cute, whoever 'they' are (oh right, Lacey and Seth, sorry I'm really out of it right now), I'm glad you think it's a great story, updating!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Wake up!" I shout to Lulu.

"Agh!" She yells from a mountain of stuffed animals.

"You have five minutes until my Dad will come and get you." I tell her turning to go into Zoe's room.

"Get up!" I yell at her.

"I have five more minutes 'til your psycho dad comes to get me." She moans.

"Yeah but at least then a whistle won't get blown down your ear." I state walking into Seth's room. He's gonna be the hardest.

"Get up!" I yell at him, he moans in response. I walk over and sit on his bed next to him.

"Seth, GET UP!" I shout down his ear.

"Ahhhh!" He screams.

"Good you're up." I jump off the bed.

"No, I'm awake; not for long." He mutters the last part and pusts his head on his pillow.

"You have five minutes until my dad comes and blows the whistle and flips your mattress." I tell him. He shoots up in his bed, that worked better than I expected.

"I call the bathroom!" He yells grabbing some clothes and running in. I laugh and shake my head.

I walk down stairs to find my dad stood there, Tyler in his highchair and Peter attempting to climb onto his own chair. I raise my eyebrows at Dad then pick Peter up and sit him in his chair. I sit down on the left of Tyler, remembering Helga sat there yesterday and now she's well... gone.

I look down at my outfit that I barely paid attention in putting on this morning, so I'm surprised it turned out okay. I'm wearing a lime green tank stop with a white lace tank top over it, washed out denim shorts, lime green converse, my lucky charm bracelet an my lime green and white SnapBack with my hair tucked under it.

I hear my dad place something on the table and look up to see those things they call food in the navy. I resist the urge to throw mine over my shoulder and put it back on the plate.

I hear footsteps on the stairs and look over to see Lulu wearing a navy skirt with white polka dots and two layers, a white t-shirt, white knee high socks, a lilac cardigan And a pair of purple-blue trainers. Soon followed by Zoe who is wearing a light pink t-shirt, a red hoodie, a short denim skirt and a pair of two-inch red heels. She hung up on whoever she had on the phone and blows a bubble with her gum. Seth is the last to stumble down the stairs with a tooth brush in his mouth and a piece of homework that was probably in for last month in his hand. He pulls on the grey beanie on his head attempting to make it neater, then walks over to the sink and spits out the toothpaste. He's wearing a dark blue holister top, denim jeans and a pair of grey socks. He smiles awkwardly then walks out of the room. He comes back with a black hoodie on and some navy trainers. After everyone is seated Dad starts talking.

"Okay troops, breakfast. What are you waiting for? Dig in; feel free to mix and match. Stay away from the cheese it will back you up for a month. Don't worry about running out I can get lots more of these. I've survived months off this stuff." Everyone starts opening it and takes out the... whatever they are.

"Okay, like I'm really gonna eat all of these carbs."

"I already ate." I mutter.

"I can cross my eyes, wanna see?"

"No." My dad deadpans.

She ignores him and crosses her eyes, then looks at Tyler, who imidatly starts crying.

"Tyler hates it when I do that." I start to comfort Tyler.

"I know how he feels." Peter chooses that moment to drag the table cloth off the table, all the 'food' with it.

"Red four!" Dad exclaims.

"This is why I get up early, I can get actual food." I whisper to Zoe. The phone rings and Dad picks it up.

"Plummer residence... Yes I know it's Monday today... No, Mrs. Plummer is away... Yes we'll be right there." He puts the phone down. Tyler still cries though our efforts to comfort him.

"Who was that?" Zoe asks.

"Your Vice Principal, he said that if you and Seth are late again you're both suspended. He wants to see you in his office right away."

* * *

The way he's dressed doesn't suggest he's babysitting at school, not at all.

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's a minivan." Seth replies, I scoff and roll my eyes; how can someone not know what a minivan is? Seth and I get in the two seats in the trunk, Lulu in the middle back, Zoe shotgun and Peter and Tyler in their carseats. And now my dad is hopelessly trying to fasten Tyler in.

"Now is this supposed to... How do we..." Dad trails off.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wolfe, if you don't hurry up we're gonna be late for sure." Lulu tells him.

"Not on my watch." He says, then grabs the seatbelt and ties it. "Hold that." He hands Lulu one end of the belt.

"How fast is your watch?" Lulu asks him. He closes the door. "You'll be suspended for sure." She says looking back at Seth.

"Nah, he'll speed." I tell them.

And then he starts driving.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Seth yells.

"Oh my gosh! You can't drive like this, you're crazy!" Can't say I disagree with you there Zoe. Then we speed to school.

My dad quickly parks while the warning bell for first period goes off. There are a mix of screams and a "what are you doing, woah!" from Seth.

"I told you!" I shout.

We make it into the office just as the bell goes signalling the start of first period.

"Got 'em here. My fault." Dad says placing Tyler on the floor in his baby-carrier.

"I always said these kids needed a parol officer." A man says pressing a stopwatch. "I guess, uh, Mrs. Plummer thought so too. Wow, you got a real upper torso goin' on there; you ever do and time?"

"Sasquatch." Seth mutters a little too loudly, Zoe and I giggle.

"You got somethin' to say, boy?" VP turns to him, I'm guessing he's the VP at least.

"No." Seth shakes his head like he has no idea what's going on, though he's fully aware.

"No, okay." He turns back to my dad. "Wow, looks like you've got a pair of legs coming out of your shoulders. You hit the gym a lot do you?"

"Wooley mammoth." Seth whispers, again, too loud. Zoe and I laugh again, this time I hit him on the arm. He's gonna get in trouble.

"Alright, you know what creeper? You just bought yourself an extra fifteen minutes on the mats, with the murninator." VP points to himself, Seth's face drops.

"Excuse me," Dad butts in. "Lieuteneant Shane Wolfe, I'm watching the kids for the Plummers. A few days."

"Oh, babysitter, huh? Well good, whatever job you an get right. I'm Murney, Dwayne Murney. My friends call me 'Little Puppet'." Murney walks round the back of the desk, I look at Seth and Zoe for an answer but they just shrug. "I'm the VP here." Thought so. "I'm in-charge of discipline, conduct and truancy from top to bottom, k through 12. You're in my house now, strong man." Um... Your house? What happened to the actual Principal? He sits in a chair behind the desk.

"You're the Vice Principal?" Dad asks.

"And the wrestling coach." He is not the wrestling coach! "See the creeper over there?" He points to Seth, creeper? "He's played hooky from every wrestling practice this month. And her," Zoe. "She has missed 22 drivers ed classes, out of 23! These are the worst students in my school! I'm ashamed-"

"Your school?" A woman asks, my guess is she's actually the Principal. Murney was so scared he knocked the desk moving most things out of place. "Good morning kids. Mr. Murney, thank you so much for watching my chair for me. I'll take it from here."

"Rodger that. Absolutely, I was just informing our friend here about some of the duties as Vice, Principal." He was actually saying that Seth and Zoe were the worst students in 'his' school, but that's just a minor detail.

"Yes, speaking of which, how is your investigation into the baloney slices on the cafeteria celling?" I stifle a laugh and it looks like Seth is doing the same.

"Ah, that's been taking some interesting turns." Huh?

"You just keep up the good work." Well that changes everything he just said.

"Right, I'll be on the roof."

"Bye now." He then leaves out ofthe door that the Principal just came through. "Alright then kids, I think it's time to get back to class. I'll cut you some slack today seeing as it's Lieutenant Wolfe's first day. Thank you." We turn around and leave without a word, Lulu closing the door behind us.

"Where am I even going?" I ask Seth, who seems to be the only one that stayed.

"Let's see your timetable." He holds his hand out waiting for me to give it to him. I hand it to him and he scans it over. "All the same classes, follow me."

* * *

Seth and I are sat in history, well Seth's sleeping. I can see my dad through the window as he's sat on a see-saw with about six other kids. Zoe's at cheerleading, I can see her practicing, and Lulu is in her class. And Seth fell off the desk then jumped back up embarrassed about it. I laugh at him and he shoots me a glare. My dad shifts his gaze over to Lulu who looks over and waves at him.

Lunch comes and I come back from the restroom and see Seth being pushed around by some guys that are obviously a lot older than him. He sees me then shakes his head slightly signalling me to leave it. But I walk over anyway. My dad'll kill me if I get in a fight on the first day. Turned out I don't need to do anything because Dad comes over and pulls Seth away.

"Hey!" Seth says, thinking that one of the guys was gonna do something to him.

"Enough!"

"Alright, you heard the lady, let's break it up guys, come on." The crowd starts to get smaller after Murney says these words. "Relax popeye, boys will be boys, huh?"

I pick Peter up to stop him from running away then go to stand by Seth, who's now by my dad, and place the babycarrier with Tyler in it on my left.

"Anyway, it's kinda good for the creeper, gives him a chance to punk up, learn to defend himself."

"Six against one?" Dad asks.

"Well, the odds are never pretty. But look at it like a preparation for him. The naked streets of Bethesda can be so dark and dangerous. Right, creeper?" Seth nearly charges at him, if Dad hadn't been there to stop him, he would've.

"Woah." I grab Seth's wrist to stop him from going anywhere.

"You were pretty quick there frog man. I myself happen to be a black belt, that's why they wanted me to be the coach of the wrestling team." Then he does this weird thing that I'm not even going to attempt to explain, but he looked like he was in pain. "You know what that's called, homeboy." What's with these nicknames? "Total control. You alright? Tell you what, maybe sometime you could pop by the wrestling class." Bad idea. "And, uh, we'll show the boys how a couple of pros do it, what do you think? I'll go easy on you."

"I'm on duty."

"You're on duty? Oh that's right, that's right, you're a babysitter. So it's kinda like doo-doo duty." He laughs. "Don't worry about it, we'll do it on a day when you're not, uh, washing your hair." He walks up to Seth. "And I'll see you in class. At ease." He walks off. I roll my eyes.

"That guy don't have his head on right." Dad said.

"He's the wrestling coach?"

"I was fine! I don't need your help!" He yanks his hand away from me and walks off. I hand Tyler and Peter to Dad then follow Seth to wherever he's going.

"He shouldn't be allowed to insult you like that."

"Well he does."

"I just don't want you suspended because you were defending yourself because he insulted you. You shouldn't put up with it. He can get in serious trouble for that. If my dad hadn't have came, he would've just left you."

"I know."

* * *

Fletcher brought us home, so I'm guessing something happened. But we're all here, so it could be something to do with the fact that Seth and Zoe's tracking devices have disappeared. We hear a door close and look up to see my dad covered head to toe in mud.

"Uh." Everyone says, Lulu drops her apple and Peter just stares. I hold back my laughter and bite on my bottom lip, hard.

"Ha ha." Is all he says, holding up, surprise surprise, two traking devices with a note tied to them.

"I should go, okay?" Fletcher breaks the silence. "Just call me you guys if you need anything, my number's on the fridge. Are you okay? Oh, wow." She coughs and blocks her nose. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm okay."

"Okay. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine."

"I mean, they're just kids, you know. Call me if you need anything, okay? After you shower, or before, it doesn't matter. Okay, I'll see you guys." She lets out a big breath as she leaves.

"Very funny. Thank you for the letter." He walks off, hopefully to take a shower.

Lulu motions her finger across her neck. I can't believe they got away with that! As soon as he's out of earshot I laugh a little and everyone joins in.

"Can I ask how?"

"Seth gave his to me and I flushed them down the toilet, must've gotten pretty far for him to look like that." Zoe explained.

* * *

It was after Zoe had finished talking to Julie over the phone, after Seth came back from wherever he was and after Lulu had somehow managed to convince Dad to take her and the Fireflies to sell cookies.

I was sat on the edge of the pool, my toes dipped in the water; I had abandoned my shoes by the start of the tiles. We should be having dinner by now, but Dad isn't back yet. It can't take you that long to sell cookies, right? I sigh hearing the back door open and a few steps until the person reached the grass. I can see why my dad likes Fletcher, she's nice, anyone could tell he-

"Hey." Seth hesitantly walks towards me, kicking his shoes off and leaving them by mine.

"What's up?" I ask as he sits on the edge of the pool and getting the ends of his jeans wet.

"The sky." He mutters, not bothering with an actual conversation.

We sit there in silence listening to the water running through the pool filter.

"Are you hungry?" Seth asks looking at me.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna go for ice cream?"

"Hell yeah!" I shout a little too loud, he chuckles at me then stands up and offers me a hand.

"So I'm guessing you like ice cream?" It's a rhetorical question, so I ignore it.

"Thanks. Are you gonna put some other pants on, you kinda soaked the bottom of them." I say as we slip on our shoes.

"One sec." He runs upstairs and comes back a minute later with a pair of dark denim jeans on.

We head for the door but are stopped when the door is blocked from the other side.

"What?" Seth mutters pulling on the handle again.

"Why don't we go out the back way?"

"Right." We take our coats and go out to the gate.

It takes us a few minutes for us to get to the ice cream palor and when we get there it's fairly empty.

"After you." Seth holds the door open for me then walks up to the counter. "Can we get the top fifteen flavours please?" He asks the girl behind the counter.

"Sure." She gets him what he asked for and places them on the counter. "That'll be $29.85 please." He hands her the money and we take the ice cream to an empty booth, he insists on carrying about ten of them, I don't know why.

"You will spend that much on ice cream?"

"I love ice cream. Lulu will be gutted that we won't take any back for her."

* * *

We're about to leave when some guys came up to us.

"Where were you at lunch?" The first one asks.

"Uh... It's a long story." Seth says dumping the pots in the trash.

"Who's the girl?" Another one asks.

"This is Lacey. Let's go." He pushes me towards the exit slightly but our path is blocked by the first guy again.

"Aren't you gonna tell her our names?" He asks.

"Lacey this is Miles, Chace and Kane."

"Hi. Let's go." I take his hand, which is sticky, and drag him out of the shop before something else could stop us. "Your hand's sticky."

We walk the rest of the way in silence. We get back and open the door to see hundreds of random people cleaning the house. Zoe sees us and comes over.

"Did we miss something?" She questions glancing down at our hands. I forgot we hadn't let go. We quickly pull our hands back and mine is now sticky because of Seth.

"Really? You're asking us if you missed something when there's people we have no clue who they are cleaning our house." Took the words right out of my mouth.

"There was a party, Wolfe freaked out and made everyone here clean up." Typical Dad.

* * *

"Come on Seth! You've been in the for an hour!" Zoe yells, banging on the bathroom door. "Thanks a lot Lieutenant loser, now I'm gonna be the school joke. I don't even know what I'm going to say to my friends!" I roll my eyes and put my earbuds in. I have a feeling that there's going to be an arguement and, as fun as that sounds, I don't want to hear it.

I look up to see Seth come out from the bathroom and Lulu come out and stand by him, probably because of the shouting.

"You're not my dad." Seth puts his arm around Lulu and I stand up. Maybe I'd have an idea what this might be about if I'd listened. "Incase you haven't noticed this family is going through a really hard time, and you're just making everything a lot worse." Zoe takes a couple of steps forward, Lulu takes my hand after I put my MP3 in my back pocket. "You have no feelings! We hate you, and you hate us." Wow, harsh much, she's defiantly being over dramatic. "So why don't you just leave us alone?!"

"Don't worry when your mom comes back we're gone." Lulu's grip on my hand tightens when we hear the sound of glass smashing. "Now what?"

"Scott." Zoe mumbles, but man is she mistaken when two ninjas come through the window.

"Run! Take the babies! Go to your rooms! You too Lacey!" They all take off into a run, but I stay put.

"Bu-" Seth grabs my hand and drags me to the play room. Seth and Zoe pick Tyler and Peter out of their cots and run into Lulu's room. I hesitate for a second before following them in. Lulu goes back out with a mop and brush to be pushed back in screaming by Dad.

"Kids, it's safe." Dad says knocking on the door after a few minutes of screaming. Lulu quickly opens the door and they bombard Dad with questions.

"Who was that?! What did they want?!" Seth asks, almost hugging him.

"What happened?!" Zoe's question is pretty similar to Seth's.

"Please don't leave us Shane!" Lulu begs hugging him around the waist.

"Why did they attack now?" I mean they've had since they found out about the GHOST programme.

"What did they want?" Seth repeats.

"They were after the programme your father invented." He pulls a disk out from his trousers. "They were after this." He holds it up.

* * *

We sit on the couch as my Dad inserts the disk into his laptop thing. Lulu is eating cereal. Seth is sat with Peter on his knee and Zoe is holding a bowl, from which Peter is eating out of. I'm sat leaning on Seth's shoulder.

"Alright, alright, come on, guys, lets hope this is it." He says balancing Tyler on his leg. The screen comes up and it just looks like someone going to a bank or something.

"They want our ghost movie? Haven't they ever heard of blockbuster?" Lulu asks, I'm not sure if she's serious or not. Seth is smiling, huh?

"So there really are people out there to get us?"

"Yes there are, Zoe, that's why I'm here." Not the answer she wanted. "I think we're gonna need a little more cooperation, from now on you listen to me, and I'll listen to you too. Deal?" He shakes hands with Zoe.

"Wait, wouldn't they had to have been at te party or nieighbors to know ou had that in your pocket? They had to have been close by if they were going to attack when the party was over." I suggest.

"No, not really, it could be anyone." Dad says.

"Whatever you say." I mutter.

Time to go to bed after an eventful night.

* * *

**A/N Yeah... I wrote this on my iPod so autocorrect might have changed what I've put so tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**~Lucy xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay sorry for the wait. I was on Wattpad. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Pacifier.**

* * *

So we tried cooperating, Zoe crashed the drivers ed car; and now we're in the principal's office.

"Okay, so she wrecked the drivers ed car, the insurance with pay for it." Dad says.

"They were parallel parking, the instructor jumped from the car." I smirked as Murney said this. "But it's not about her, it's about the boy." Oh Seth, what did you do?

"Has he been skipping class again?" Dad asks.

"Skipping class? He always skips sixth period, but this is-" Murney cuts Fletcher off.

"Alright, SETH!" Seth comes in looking completely normal, but guilty. "Okay, take off the hat."

He sighs and looks at my dad.

"Okay?" Is all he says, real helpful.

He pulls the hat off his head to reveal short, bleach blonde hair instead of his long-ish, dirty blonde hair. It doesn't look too bad on him. But I don't get it, people cut and dye their hair all the time. I must've said that last line aloud because everyone looks at me then goes back to the conversation.

"Look at that. That's how he showed up for practice today; and that's not all, I was doing a little recon in his locker and I found this." Murney pulls out a wristband with the Nazi sign on it. Seth, your in trouble! "Okay? Alright now, if it was a girly magazine or a hampster fine, boys will be boys; but this, is sick."

"Alright, he dyed his hair, he's not a Nazi." Dad says, well at least someone's on his side.

"This is not normal, we're very concerned." Fletcher says as the bell goes. "Alright kids, why don't you go back to class? Mr. Murney, could you give me a minute?" We leave for class and all go in separate directions except Seth and I.

"You're in trouble!" I mock poking his arm.

"Whatever. Let's just go to class." He swats my hand away and keeps walking.

* * *

"Seth!" Dad says as we get out of the car, knowing Seth will run off because he knows what's coming. "I'm not gonna understand unless you explain it to me. Why would you join the wrestling team if you hate it?"

"I did it because my father wanted me too! Look I know you're just tryin to help but don't!" Seth yells. "I can take care of myself!" He says turning and walking inside.

I run to catch up with him and fall into the same pace.

"Fridge magnets." I state.

"Huh?" He looks down at me.

"Fridge magnets. You put one on the sensor on your window he won't realise you're gone." I explain then leave him to go to the store.

* * *

I yawn as I sit near the back of the bus. A couple of minutes later we come to my stop and I see Seth climb on.

_Time to see where he keeps disappearing to. _I thought to myself. I stay on and follow him off.

He goes down an ally way and talks to a few guys before going through a door. I follow before my dad can catch me as he's a few seconds behind, with Lulu's bike?

He's in a theatre production? I realise as I walk through the doors and hide in one of the rows so no one can see me.

"Alright, all my Nazi's are finally here! I want all of you," This guy must be the director. He claps twice. "At attention! Let's start where we left off yesterday!"

I hear the sound of '16 going on 17' start playing as I hesitantly look over the edge of the chair in front of me.

"You are 16 going on 17

Baby, it's time to think." Seth sings. Seth! He's possibly the last person I'd expect to be in a musical. My eyes widen in surprise and I duck down as someone looks in my direction.

"Better beware, be canny and careful

Baby, you're on the brink.

You are 16 going on 17

Fellows will fall in line-" Seth drops the girl he's dancing with. I flinch, that's gotta hurt; for both of them. He literally did fall, just as he said. Director guy sighs and clears his throat. He fails to climb up on the stage several times before finally managing it. I notice he's wearing socks and sandals, who does that? Him obviously.

"We open in a week, people!" A week, God I though there would at least be a couple more months. "The set isn't finished, Mother Abbess just quit because she got shingles and every step-ball-change would make Bob Posse rise from the grave, just so he could have a heart attack again!"

"I'm really sorry, I'll get it right." Seth says.

"No you won't!" Isn't he ecouraging? "You and your mother over here can't get it right!"

You casted her dude. Opps think I said that one aloud again because everyone looks in my direction. I duck in time to see Seth's eyes go wide once he recognises my voice.

"And I know this because I am a professional!" Big-headed much? "I directed Show Boat with Greg Bradley." Show Boat? Greg Bradly? "It wasn't union, but it was good!" He leans on the set piece next to him and goes straight through it. Well now the set defiantly isn't finished! He gets back up and acts like it never happened. "Obviously, I quit! Exeunt stage right!"

"Me too, before you hurt yourself, or worse, me." The girl Seth was dancing with and dude walk off. I glance over the edge of the chair and meet Seth's eyes then quickly duck.

My dad, I forgot he was here, walks up to him.

"I'm now gonna quit! I don't expect you to understand..." Seth and him have a quiet conversation before he calls me over.

"Lacey!" Uh-oh. I jump over the rows in front of me one by one and walk up to them.

"Yeah?" I look between them trying to figure out what they want. Then it hits me. Before it can come out of his mouth I anwer his question. "Nu-uh! No way, dude!"

"Please?" Seth looks at me with the cutest puppy-dog eyes ever.

"Ugh, fine! I'll be in your play!"

"Company. Centre stage. Company! Centre stage!" Everyone moves centre stage, didn't know Dad could shout that loud, who am I kidding, it's only because I'm stood right next to him.

"Who is this guy?" Someone asks.

"Now, do you or do you not have what it takes to preform this musical?" Well, you kinda need a director.

"We don't have a director!" Someone shouts, seriously, what is with people not letting me say things.

"I've directed rescue missions all around the world, I directed numerous 'snatch and grab's from countries who's names you are not allowed to know, I've choreographed multi-pronged amphibious landings and stealth air attacks; do you think I have the military professions to direct this production?"

"Yes." Seth is the first one to say anything.

"Yes, what?" Dad asks.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone chorused.

* * *

"Where's your dad?" Seth asked coming up to me. Peter's wailing started to get kind of annoying now.

"Reminiscing one of his past missions as Lulu's bedtime story." He nods.

"You're gonna have to do the panda dance or he won't stop." He says peaking his head around the door.

"Oh come on!"

"I'll write it down for you." Seth says, Dad must've said something else.

When they leave I go in and turn out the lamps in her room, careful not to disturb her.

* * *

"Close your eyes, go to sleep; I'll be right back." Dad says to Peter once he stopped screaming.

"You gotta do the dance." Seth tells him as he tries to leave the room. I wonder why he won't do it. "Like Dad used to do; he made it up for him." He puts some popcorn in his mouth. "You have to do the dance to make him sleep. Come on."

"When you're down and low

Lower than the floor

And you feel like you ain't got a chance

Bom, bom," Seth and I laugh, even Peter seemed to find it funny. It would explain why Seth wouldn't do it.

"Please tell me someone's recording this." I say taking some popcorn from the bag that Seth has in his hands.

"He has to do it every night, we'll record it some other time." He replies.

"Don't make a move

'Til you're in the groove."

"We are so going to record him! Maybe it's a clue, you know the song; 'lower than the floor'."

"Nah, it won't be."

* * *

I pour the pancake batter into the pan as someone comes up behind me.

"Hey." Seth yawns.

"Mornin', Seth!" I smile at him.

"I can do that!" Seth takes the pan from me and starts to make the pancakes. I start chopping up fruit and put them in a bowl.

"What are you doing up?" I ask him, popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"I could smell food." He says flipping the pancake.

"I felt bad that my dad didn't feed you actual food, so I made breakfast.

We made toast, pancakes (obviously), fruit salad, sausages, bacon, fried eggs and put some cereal out with it. Seth went to change then came back a few minutes later.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I mutter as we put the food on the breakfast bar. "Sure."

"Do you think I'm weird?" He asks looking up from the pancakes he's stacking on the plate.

"Seth," I start. "I know you're weird, but that's just you."

"Be serious though, do you think I'm weird?"

"If this is about the play, then no; I think it's good that you're doing something you want to and not what everybody else wants you to." I tell him putting six plates on th table. Seth places a bowl of baby food on the table too.

"Then would you like to... go out with me tonight?" Seth asks hesitantly.

My eyes go wide and I do the one thing that makes most sense in my head.

"Sure."

* * *

"Lulu." He hands her a paper bag with her lunch in. Well at least he's giving us actual food now. "Seth. Lacey. Zoe. Uh, today you drive."

"But I can't even pass drivers ed."

"Exactly." They climb in the car, Zoe in the drivers seat.

"We're all gonna die." Can't say I don't agree with you on that one Seth.

"Have you ever given a driving lesson before?" Zoe asks starting up the car.

"In a minivan, no; but think of it like a bradly assault vehicle." Like she's ever driven one.

"Yeah, especially when Zoe's driving." Couldn't have put it any other way, Seth.

"Agh!" Lulu screams as we go backwards instead of forwards. "Zoe Plummer!"

"Zoe what are you doing?!" Seth yells as we start going forwards, too fast for my liking. "What are you?!"

"Slow down!" Lulu, Seth and I yell at her as a truck drives in front of us. There are a chorus of screams including Zoe's.

* * *

"Woah, woah, woa..." Dad says as Zoe parks slightly faster than the normal person would. Why couldn't you have given her a driving lesson first? We wouldn't all be risking our lives right now.

"Woah!" Lulu says.

"Not bad." Yeah right, Dad.

"Land! Solid land!" Lulu shouts lying on the floor.

"I think it went well." I laugh at his comment.

"Oh, it's so dramatic, uh!" Zoe walks away as everyone else tries to catch the breath they were holding.

"Never let her drive again!" I say after she's out of earshot.

* * *

"Okay, I've had it!" Murney says dragging Seth over to where me and Dad are sat. "I caught the kid dancing under the bleachers, to no music; I want him out of my class! Somebody's gotta give this kid a talking to!" Seth looks at my dad for help.

"Seth?" He tilts his head towards him.

"You got something to say, Twinkle-Toes?" Murney asks him.

"Yeah, yeah I do, Murney. I quit!"

"You quit? You know why you quit? Because you're a quitter! And everybody knowa that quitters... Quit."

"No, really?! I thought they played football!" I said sarcastically. Seth looks at me then my dad and he had the same expression that I do.

"What are you scared of, huh, Prancer?"

"I'm not scared. I want to act!"

"And I wanna take up origami." Very funny, Murney.

"I'm in the sound of music."

"Oh, a musical, so you're giving up wrestling to be in a musical? You see that's what happens when there isn't a man in the house!"

"There is a man in the house! It's me!"

Murney laughs. "Well that's, that's gotta be a tiny house." He laughs again as more people gather around. "You think you're tough, boy, don't you? Wanna shave the tiger, do you? You want it tough?"

"Where'd you wanna do this?" Dad asks standing up.

"What are you talking about, babysitter?" Murney asks confused. I walk over and stand by Seth.

"You said you wanted to wrestle. Where? When?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask him, he nods at me then turns back to Murney.

"After school." Murney says.

"Okay. Today?" Dad smiles at him, what is he up to?

"That's right, the gym." Seth leans on my shoulder as he says this. "Okay? Remember, you mess with the bull, you get the horns." He then makes some stupid noise. I mean, you have to be mental to let him be the wrestling coach.

My dad looks to Seth who gives him a weirded-out look and shakes his head.

"Outta my way!" Murney says shoving people as he leaves the centre of the crowd that's gathered.

"How'd that feel?" Dad asks Seth, who smiles at him.

"Feels good." Seth nods still smiling.

* * *

**A/N I know it looks pretty long, but most of it is speech so it has to be like that. And I know I'm horrible for making you wait until the next chapter for the date, but that's just me. And this chapter would be wayyyyy too long if I did put it in there so... Night! Even though it's 10:30 here.**

**~L xx**


End file.
